youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tobuscus
Tobias Nicolas Turner or Toby "Tobuscus" Turner Born March 3rd, 1985 (26) is a YouTube personality known for his amazing comedy, songwriting, and unique acting abilities. He is known mostly for his humor, his 'Literal Trailers' of video games and films, Facebook game commercial parodies, and the current series he's working on, CuteWinFail. He also owns a vlog known as "LazyVlog", and he recently made a new gaming channel called "TobyGames", where he posts commentaries of games such as Halo: Reach, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Fallout: New Vegas, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Amnesia: Justine, Dead Space 2, Little Big Planet 2 (with iJustine), Bulletstorm, Call of Duty: Black Ops (sometimes online, and sometimes with iJustine), Homefront, Crysis 2, Portal 2, Fear 3,' ''L.A Noire', 'Duke Nukem: Forever, Terraria.'' Toby Turner Turner was born in Mississippi but grew up in Niceville, Florida (to which he refers as the "City of Evil"). He started making videos on YouTube in 2006 with songs about his dogs, his life and college, and quickly his fame grew. He began to appear in videos with other YouTubers and soon got a job as an MTV host for an online show. He recently accomplished his dream of moving to Los Angeles, and he has starred in small roles such as being on the episode This One's For You Baby on BlackBoxTV, and starring in the Sundance movie New Low. He dated and lived with writer and fellow actor and YouTuber named Tanya Bershadsky for several years. She has appeared in his videos on occasion and her dog was used for a popular TOBUSCUS video called "Needy Dog". Recently, he has been rumored to be seeing iJustine, who is also big on YouTube, as they are doing many game commentaries together and blogging with each other often. Toby joked about being in a relationship with Justine in one of his Vlogs titled "MOVING IN WITH IJUSTINE!" In the Vlog, he "admitted" to have been seeing Justine for months, and that they were moving in together, however this was an April Fools' Joke. They have stopped appearing in each other's vlogs, which made people question the status of their relationship. Toby wrote in the comments of a few of his vlogs admitting that they were dating but have broken up. He relpied to a few people on Twitter saying that they were still friends, but he deleted the tweets. Neither of them have addressed their relationship seriously. Catchphrases * "Audience!? What are you doing in the camera is, Audience?" * "Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off. Boop!" * "What you talking about girl" * "Intro/Mid-tro/Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!" * " Bah dah do do do do do do do Sub-scribe!" * "oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god" * "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT" * "Im gonna die im gonna die im gonna die" * "I'm Dead. I'm Dead. I'm Dead. I'm Dead." * "Hello once again Audience." * "Knock Knock Moe'Suckra!" * "Well, clearly..." * "WHEEEEEEEEWOOOW" * "GAWD DANGIT!" * "Look at chu' gurl, Whatchu talking bout?" * "Don't mind if I do." * "Oh NOOOO! Oh Gawd!" * "I done did it." * "NO! NO! NOOO!! NO!" * "Spoooonseerrr." * "TWANSITION!" * "I'm Screwed." * "That's Precarious!" YouTube channels * [http://www.youtube.com/user/Tobuscus Tobuscus, his main channel] * [http://www.youtube.com/TobyTurner TobyTurner, his vlog channel] * [http://www.youtube.com/TobyGames TobyGames, his gaming channel] YouTube series * [http://www.youtube.com/CuteWinFail CuteWinFail channel] * [http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?annotation_id=annotation_307985&p=3C14444766460071 Literal Trailers playlist] Toby Games In July 31,2011,Toby made a third account called Tobygames,It is a Let's Play Channel,and currently has 22 let's plays. List Of Completed Let's Plays *'Starcraft II' *'Call Of Duty:Black Ops' *'Brink' *'Gears Of War 3' *'Lego Pirate of The Carabein ' Featuring IJustine *'Little Big Planet 2 Featuring IJustine' *'Fallout New Vegas' *'Halo Reach' *'Assassins Creed' *'Portal 2' *'Homefront' *'Amnesia:The Dark Decent' *'Amnesia:The Dark Decent Featuring IJustine' *'Dead Space 2' *'Bulletstorm' *'Crysis 2' *'Fear 3' List of Online Let's Plays *'Call of Duty Black Ops ONLINE' *'Halo Reach ONLINE Featuring IJustine' List Of Current Let's Plays *'L.A. Noire' *'Terraria' *'Duke Nukem Forever' ' ' Fear 3 External Links * Official Website * Toby Turner's Twitter page Category:Tobuscus Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians Category:Awesome Category:Let's players